


Gone Wrong

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 3 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Aomine is Mr Darcy, F/M, Momoi is Lizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:pride and prejudice au! "





	Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For kasamatsupants on Dreamwidth.
> 
> It ended up being longer than I anticipated but I still think it's good like this.The Brother/Friend relationship is not explicit but as I was writing I imagined Kuroko as the brother and Kagami as Aomine's friend (I'm KagaKuro trash sue me). I tried not to paraody the original amazing scence too much even though it still follows more or less the construct. Well I tried, hope you enjoy !

The silence was a good start for Satsuki to re-organise her thoughts, not that they ever got too scattered, but some recentering, considering the very upsetting news she had just gotten, was necessary. The cause of her distress was certainly the last person she wished to see, thus why she had prefered staying here instead of going with her hosts to the Lady’s Mansion for supper. And she could only stare, dumbfounded when this same man walked in like he owned the place not even half an hour later.  
  
He bowed, because if he had any redeeming qualities it was to stick to the etiquette.  
  
“I’ve heard you had a headache and came to enquire about your improvement.”  
  
She could hardly believe it. Any else would have gotten the hint and she briefly wondered whether he was just too stupid to get it or if just didn’t care either way. She must admit she was leaning towards the latter.  
  
“I’ve been slowly getting better, I thank you for your concerns, Mr Aomine.”  
  
Bound as she was by the laws of good manners, she gestured towards the armchair for him to sit on while she accommodated herself on the couch behind her. Once settled, she waited for him to start a conversation as she had no desire to spark one between them. After all, he had been the one to seek her company even if the reason was still unclear to her. The intensity of his gaze on her was getting more and more uncomfortable as he kept silent.  
  
He suddenly stood up, almost startling her in the process and she kept her indifferent eyes on him as his tall, muscular frame started pacing, stopping by moments to stare at her. She could clearly see that he had something in mind but as more time passed, she was about to lose patience and that’s exactly when she was about to speak up that he finally did and as soon as the words were out, she regretted allowing that to happen.  
  
“I’ve battled against these feelings of mine for the longest time. A battle started to no avail because against my better judgment I’ve decided to confess how ardently I admire and love you.”  
  
He took a big gulp of breath as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders just as Satsuki’s felt heavier.  
  
“I am aware that our union would be absolutely disastrous from a social status standpoint, as your rank in the ladder is so far below mine. My education has drilled into me that I should be listening to these objections but my heart cannot stand for it. Let my mind be at peace once again by consenting to be my wife, Miss Momoi. Please.”  
  
Satsuki wouldn’t have been able at that point to tell what had been the more shocking, or humiliating revelation of that terrible confession. She was boiling with rage, now. How dare he make such an announcement ?  
  
“And my education has drilled into me that I should feel grateful for this kind of attention, but I cannot.”  
  
They stared into each other’s eyes, pinkish meeting blue and Aomine frowned.  
  
“Is that it ? May I at least inquire why my proposal is being rejected so rudely ?”  
  
At that sentence, Satsuki threw all of her manners to the wind and stood up.  
  
“Me, rude, Mr. Aomine ? And what about you who just spent this proposal humiliating and belittling me for my social rank ? Me, the woman you claim you love enough to wish to marry ? Wouldn’t that be enough to explain my rudeness, Mr. Aomine ?”  
  
His tone escalated in kind.  
  
“Aren’t all these ‘belittling’ sentences just facts, Miss Momoi ? Or would you have preferred me to flatter your ego by pretending society, or even my family, wouldn’t have frowned upon this marriage, to put it nicely ? Are you that delusional ?”  
  
“In what world do you live in that this proposal where you admit loving me despite your better judgment and look this averse to it, almost disgusted by the idea, would have ever been accepted ?”  
  
He didn’t reply and she went in for the kill.  
  
“I had only known you for a short moment when I realised your arrogance and disdain for anyone below your social status. All those defaults, although severe wouldn’t have warranted you such curtness from me if you hadn’t been the reason for my brother’s misfortune.”  
  
She waited but he didn’t seem to want to talk back at that, and that sure was a first for him.  
  
“You make yourself the judge of people’s happiness and feel entitled enough to take it away from them and as far as I’m concerned, this is the kind of person you are, Mr. Aomine.”  
  
His head and shoulders were hanging low, and he was avoiding her gaze. She had never seen him look so vulnerable, and despite her, she felt a pang in her chest like she had been beating a dead horse.  
  
“Enough.You’ve said enough, Miss Momoi. I’m sorry to have deeply upset you tonight and I will now leave you alone.”  
  
He bowed before putting his hat back on, lower on his eyes than she had ever seen him do and promptly left the room.  
  
Satsuki practically collapsed back on her couch and exhaled a long beleaguered sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
